It is known in the art to produce an airflow using electro-kinetic techniques, by which electrical power is converted into a flow of air without mechanically moving components. Such systems were described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,801 to Lee (1988), as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,977 to Taylor et al. (2001). As is described in these patents, an electro-kinetic air transporter and conditioner system typically includes a first array of emitter electrodes and second array of collector electrodes, with each array including one or more electrodes. Driver electrodes (also known as interstitial electrodes) may also be used, to increase the collecting efficiency of a system. While the collector electrodes are typically in need of cleaning more often then the emitter electrodes, the emitter electrodes can eventually accumulate a deposited layer or coating of fine ash-like material. It would be useful to provide new schemes for cleaning emitter electrodes.